Bee' home soon
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - Stand alone, one shot - Valentine's STORY, Based around the current season, Gil receives some much welcomed correspondence from Sara in the mail.


_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI, the franchise or any of the characters portrayed in the shows, so please do not sue me as I am only a poor little writer._

_**A/N** This is just a short piece I wrote from an idea that came into my head today. I would like to really thank my good friend and lovely beta **LovesFanfic** for editing and proofreading this piece for me so quickly and giving me continued encouragement to write. Any mistakes that do remain are all mine. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

**'Bee' home soon.**

Opening the office door an hour before the start of his normal working day, Gil Grissom - renowned entomologist and night shift supervisor for the Las Vegas crime lab - wearily entered the room. He dropped his briefcase at the side of his office chair and then turned a disdainful eye to the large pile of mail sitting in the center of his desk on top of the many files and paperwork left over from the previous shift.

He sighed heavily. "More damn paperwork," he muttered to himself. He removed his jacket and placed it on the coat peg before retuning to his seat behind the desk and sitting down, unhappily resigned to the task at hand.

Reaching into his drawer for one of the many pairs of reading glasses that he kept scattered around his home and office for ease of access, he decided to use the extra hour to make a start on the unwelcome chore of clearing his paperwork. Grissom put his glasses on and proceeded to sort through, although with much reluctance, the pile on his desk.

Picking up the mail, which he knew he could go through pretty quickly by discarding any junk mail, he abruptly pulled his trash can over by his chair, ready to deposit the unwanted correspondence.

Sifting through it he absently muttered to himself "Junk...Junk...More junk...Junk...More junk...Junk," as he discarded the unopened envelopes into the trash.

He continued to mumble to himself, "Junk...Another letter from William's College, no thanks...Junk...Ah! been waiting for this," he smiled a little as he put the thick New York Entomology Conference invite to one side before resuming his task.

"Junk...Not again...Junk...More junk...Junk...Sara! I would recognise that handwriting anywhere," he said the last part a little louder with a smile upon his face as he sat back and set the other mail down on the desk, now totally forgotten.

Closing his eyes he rested his head back against the comfy chair as an image of Sara, totally relaxed and asleep in their bed in their home, assaulted his mind and he smiled tenderly at the beautiful picture he could see in his mind's eye as if it were right in front of him. The small white envelope nearly dropped out of his grasp as he started to relax and enjoy the emotions she invoked in him. The visions he could now access from his mind's filing system that he had built up over the months that they had been together played like a cinema show in his head.

He felt the letter start to slide from his fingers, remembering suddenly what had made him go to that special place in his mind where only Sara happily resided, and quickly opened his eyes and sat up with a wistful smile.

Inserting his index finger into the top of the envelope he quickly tore across the top to open it and pulled out the contents eagerly, discarding the envelope.

What he had in his hand was a plain white greeting card with 'Bee My Valentine' printed across the top in bright gold elegant writing and a very small but accurately detailed picture of two bees happily buzzing above a wooden bee hive that had a small, bright red love heart on it.

He grinned widely as he opened it, eager to read what she wrote.

It was written with a gold pen in her best handwriting and it read:

_**To my one and only Gilbert.**_

_**The butterfly and the rose**_

_By W. Jude Aher_

_I walk the dream _

_where the street_

_breathes in the shadow_

_of the moon-light,_

_the lovers night._

_Oh, sweet love_

_long time coming _

_longer time whispering_

_us free._

_I sing your eyes_

_as willows_

_stretching into_

_the ever passing winds_

_I speak the words of my heart_

_I sing the songs of my dreams_

_I see in the water_

_your image_

_and it's true..._

_as I ride the butterfly, _

_I offer the rose._

_**I will 'bee' home soon. All my love, always,**_

_**Sara**_

_x_

It had been two months now since she had felt that she had no choice but to leave him and to go lay her ghosts to rest so that they could move on with their lives. And although they had spoken on the phone several times and he had lovingly offered her his support and understanding, he was missing her terribly.

Valentine's had never been a day that he had celebrated until he started his relationship with Sara, but he had found little romantic ways to celebrate with her without it being too over the top or ostentatious.

Their regular words and actions to each other on a daily basis reassured the other that they were, indeed, deeply loved.

They had never before exchanged cards for the occasion, had never felt the need to. But now, looking down at the card in his hand, Gil smiled at the bees on the front - a reference to his marriage proposal in the weeks before she had left.

The poem inside the card was another reference to how he privately often referred to her as his beautiful butterfly.

Her reaffirmed declaration of love made his heart swell in his chest as he reread the words she had wrote. "I love you too, butterfly," he softly whispered to the empty office.

But what made him feel very happy right now, making him grin widely like a little boy, were the words:

_**I will 'Bee' home soon. **_

_**The End**_

Please leave me a review. They are always greatly appreciated and help encourage new writers like myself.


End file.
